Turnabout worry
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: Wright 's daughter Trucy is hit by a car, and in desperation and confusion he goes to Miles for help. Seeing Phoenix in the state he's in is painful, and he has to keep down feelings he thought he had surpressed, right now Trucy is more important... I suck at descriptions XS Rated T because of reasons... but no smex XP


**A/N: OH MY GOD! I keep getting these, "please make paragraphs!" bullsh*t messages! The fact is, i did make paragraphs when i wrote it! But fanfiction f*cked it over when i published it, because when i used that copy and paste thingy, there was nothing other than being able to write there no B or I or U with that line underneath nothing, so lay off would ya? There fixed it, happy? Sorry for my outburst it's early in the morning and i'm tired... (And really short tempered)**

* * *

This should have been like any other day for Miles, he was sitting in his office, reading over the details for a case while sipping a cup of coffe. He preferred tea, but tea was not enough to keep him awake and focused. He had stayed up late and rised early, and the price to pay for that was high. He was nearly finished going over the case, expecting a calm, relaxing day. But that would soon prove to be wrong. Miles glared steadily and sighed as his phone gave off loud rings, he lifted it up to his ear. The first thing he could hear, was something that could only be compared a howl boom into the microphone, the reseption lady's voice was almost drowned by it "M-mr. Edgeworth sir!" the reseption lady's voice sounded a tad... panicked. "Yes?" he answered boredly, waiting for a response "There's a Phoenix Wright wanting to speak with you sir... He's... A little-" she was interrupted by another howl "Upset..." she finished. Miles sighed "Understood, i'll be there in a moment." what in the world could he want now!? And what was the howling about? Upset? sounded more like someone had ripped him apart. Miles sighed and stood up, placing his glasses down at his desk.

When he reached the reseption, his suspicions were confirmed, the howl did in fact, come from his childhood friend and rival; Phoenix wright. Miles also realized that he wasn't howling, but bawling. Big tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall, and had it not been for logical thinking, Miles would have been certain that the man's tears would eventually form a small ocean in the reseption room. "What is it you want Wright?" Miles sighed and crossed his arms, even though he did feel some pity for the defense attourney. Wright's head snapped up at the sound of Miles' voice, and he let out another sob before shortening the distance between them and throwing his arms around the prosecutor, who flinched in response but he could feel heat creep onto his face. "Wright!? What in the world are you-" he was interruped by wright's desperate voice. "It's Tru-" another sob interrupted his sentence and his howling intensefied by at least a hundred decibel. He was starting to sound more and more like his subordinate; Mr. Justice... With his "Chords of steel". Miles sighed again, which he seemed to do a lot around the defense attourney "Just come with me before someone files a complaint..." he groaned as he pulled away from the Defense attourney and dragged him upstairs to his office.

When they arrived, he let go of Wright's arm, and crossed his own arms over his chest "Now, tell me what you're bawling about?" it was actually more of an order than a request, but nonetheless Wright nodded. "My baby girl!" he cried "It's my baby girl!" he sobbed loudly, trying to wipe the tears on his sleeve. Miles raised a brow "Your baby girl? You mean Trucy?" he paused until Wright confirmed his suspicion by nodding. Miles sighed "What about trucy? Did you have a fight? Did she get a new boyfriend?" he asked boredly. The other man shook his head "She was run over Miles, my baby girl was run over by a car!" he finished the sentence by howling, and Miles was certain he hadn't cried this much since the Dahlia Hawthorne incident. He himself had not seen it, but read about it. Besides, the other defense attourneys had a tendency to tease him about it. At this miles was left speechless, hit by a car? That's pretty serious... Sudden realization dawned on him "If she was run over then why aren't you at the hospital with her!?" his anger peaked for a moment, but then faded as the other man flinched and whimpered "They wouldn't let me see her! I didn't know what to do!" he sobbed, covering his face in his hands. Miles was at a loss of what to say, Wright hadn't known what to do and came to him for help? Not the smartest decicion ever, but Miles did realize that he was one of the few friends Wright had, besides. The thought of Wright crying in front of his subordinates would be very unappealing for his 'fearless trustworthy boss' reputation he had with them. They looked up to him, and crying in front of them would be very wierd for them. Miles scratched his head, "How about i drive you over to the hospital, perhaps something has changed in her situation, and when she wakes, she would probably want to see you..." Miles concluded. Wright nodded weakly, and his loud sobs ceased a little, they were now simply small hiccups and whimpers. He let his hands fall to his side again, and Miles crinkled his nose at the other man's appearance. His face was flushed, his eyes red and brimmed with unshed tears, Wright had to sniffle to keep the snot from running and his entire appearance was very unappealing. "But first you need to wash up..." Miles added, earning a confused look from the other attourney. Miles grabbed a bok of tissues from his desk and handed the box to wright, who in return nodded thankfully.

About fifteen minutes later they were both sitting in Miles' expensive red porsche. Wright still sniffling every now and then, not that Miles couldn't see why. Trucy had been Wright's light when he was suspended from the job seven years ago. She was adopted and apparently the sibling of Mr. Justice, but he didn't know any more than that. The silence was more than just a little awkward... It was terrible, and so Miles felt the need to say something. "I'm sure she'll be alright..." he said, if only to break the very much awkward silence between them. Wright nodded and gave a small but sincere smile "Yeah... Thanks... Hope i didn't interrupt something, i was just confused... I guess..." he scratched the back of his head, and once again Miles wondered how the man managed to get his hair to stand that way, he claimed it was natural, but that seemed a little unlikely. Even so, Wright's hair had been like this for as long as he could remember.

Wright opened the door to his car even before he had managed to turn off the engine, and he hurried inside the building. Miles had trouble keeping up, but he still got to the front desk without losing sight of his companion. But as soon as Wright had gotten the information he wanted, he took hold of Miles' arm and pulled him along. Miles himself rolled his eyes, moving Wright's hand from his arm to his hand. Miles almost managed a small smile as Wright gave his hand a light squeeze to reassure himself. They reached the room Trucy was in, but Miles stopped the other man before he could open it. His hand was trembling and he looked like he could break down again. "What is it that Mr. Justice usually says before a trial? 'I'm fine'? he's got quite the voice doesn't he?" Miles had no idea where all this blabbering was coming from, perhaps he was trying to comfort Wright? He did not know, but it seemed to be helping, for Wright nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Apollo's chords of steel are something else... His trick is to shout his worries away, perhaps i should try it?" there was a pause, then "I'm Phoenix wright and i'm FINE!" he hollered, the sound echoed throughout the halls, and Miles cringed. Nurses stuck their heads out from the other rooms and shushed him. Wright smiled apologetically, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Miles entered after Wright, his nose scrunched up when he spotted Wright's daughter. She was laying on the hospital bed, tubes stuck into her nose, an IV drip connected to her arm and a respirator to help her breathe. The steady beat of the heart monitor proved that she was steady at least, but she still looked pale and ill. Miles stood next to Wright, who looked like he might crack right then and there. "Oh Trucy..." he mumbeled, letting go of Miles' hand to cover his face with them.

Miles led Wright to the chair next to Trucy's bed, helping him sit down. Phoenix smiled through the tears that was surfacing, and nodded in thanks. Miles hesitated, what do you do in these situations? "I'll get you a glass of water..." he said after a moment of silence. It was the only thing he could think of. Miles didn't have a daughter, he couldn't possibly know how Wright felt- Now that he thought about it, wright had been admitted to the hospital nearly eight years ago hadn't he? Miles' expression darkened as he left trucy's room. Yeah, Wright had tried to run over a burning bridge to save his assistant. Lucky bastard got away with a cold. But even so, Miles had been worried sick. Wright had mumbeled incoherent things in his sleep, and Miles ended up taking the case for him, posing as a defense attourney. it was stupid, but the real culprit had been caught... Miles remembered how hopeless he had felt, Wright had risked his career to save him, and when Wright had needed him in return, the only thing he could do was visit him at the hospital.

Once the glass of water was filled, Miles returned to Trucy's room. Wright was slumped over, clutching his daughter's hand. Miles cleared his throat, and stuck the glass of water out for Wright to take "Sorry..." he said as Wright's gaze met his own, Wright's expression went from broken to confused "Sorry? for what?". Miles looked away and cleared his throat again "This was the only thing i could do for you..." he gestured to the glass. Phoenix grabbed it and smiled "Don't worry about it... Thank you, for coming with me" he added, setting the glass on the nightstand and taking Miles' hand in his own. "Thank you... Your support means a lot... If it wasn't for you... I'd be at my apartment right now. Drinking or smoking..." he chuckled "Trucy finally managed to make me quit... She hid all of my smoke packages..." he shook his head "Getting off track... I'm just saying, thank you... For being there... You're probably going to argue that you didn't do anything, but you have no idea what this means to me..." the tears fell, and he turned away. Miles bit his lower lip, seeing the normally cheerful Phoenix Wright in this state, it pained him. He sat down on trucy's bedside, hoping Wright wouldn't mind. He squeezed Wright's hand, using the other one to cup his chin "Trucy will be fine... Don't worry... She's your daughter afterall. A wright never goes down easily, i mean..." he swallowed thickly, feeling himself getting overemotional. "You ran over a burning bridge, fell down god knows how many feet, into a freezing river that most people never get found in, and you escaped it all with a cold... You swallowed glass, only resulting in a stomachache... I mean, you cried, but most people would become seriously ill, or even die..." he gave a small smile "And i honestly doubt you would let go of her so easily..." he finished, not really knowing if what he had just said would help Wright's case at all. Miles could feel Wright quiver, and warm, wet tears made contact with his hand, which was still cupping Wright's chin. "Thank you..." Wright mumbeled "Thank you Miles... Thank you so much..." he leaned forward, resting his head on Miles's shoulder. Miles froze and blinked, before his hand slowly went to Wright's back, gently rubbing it. Wright sobbed silently, and Miles' jacket soon became wet with warm tears, but at the moment he didn't mind. "It's all right... You're welcome..." he mumbeled in return.

When Wright had managed to pull himself together again, he pulled back slightly. Miles still felt they were a little too close for comfort, their faces only inches apart. Wright's breath hitched, and they both of them found themselves unable to look away from eachother. "I umm..." Miles started, feeling heat rushing up his neck and to his cheeks. Wright's face was also tinted slightly pink, and his eyes fluttered and closed halfway. Miles ran his tongue over his dry lips, not sure if he should pull away, lean forward or stay where he was. It had occured to him, during the time of Wright's suspension, how much he had enjoyed his company. And how attracted to Wright he was, he had surpressed it for six and a half years. And seeing the state Wright had ended up in; Playing piano and poker for a living. It had hurt so much, but he had travelled to Europe to study, and any mention of helping Wright had politely been turned down, making Miles feel useless. But now, he had been able to help Wright, to comfort him. But in this situation it just felt... out of place, the timing was completely off. Miles decided it was best to pull away, but Wright's hand held him in place. Wright leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Miles' own. It was soft, sweet and Miles was almost overwhelmed. His entire mind was filled with Wright only, the feel of his lips, the smell of him, the taste of him. And so Miles found himself leaning in towards the other attourney. Miles' free hand grabbed onto Trucy's, so that the situation wouldn't be completely awlward. Now her hand was between Wright's and his own. His other hand went to Wright's cheek. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like ages. Then they pulled apart, but the spell was still not broken, Wright smiled sheepishly "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that..." his breathing was a little uneaven, but Miles found it strangely adorable. He chuckled "I don't think this is a apropriate time or place...". Wright giggled, wrapping his free hand around Miles' neck. He hugged the other man close, and for once Miles didn't mind the contact. They stayed like that until Trucy groaned behind them. Wright's attention returned to his daughter, as did Miles', who stood up and crouched down by her bedside, rather than sitting on it. He had to let go of wright and trucy to be ale to, but as soon as he had turned, his hand found it's way to the two of them again.

Trucy's eyes fluttered open, she seemed dazed, and a little confused. "D-daddy?" her voice was a little panicked, but mostly confused and slightly raspy. Wright kissed her hand "Right here sweetie..." he cooed. When Trucy turned towards him, she smiled. Miles found it adorable, and he could see why Wright was so protective of her. "What happened?" she asked, her brows furrowing. Wright bit his lower lip "You were hit by a car baby girl... A drunk driver or something... How are you feeling?" his voice was coated with concern. Trucy nodded, then smiled "If we look away from the fact that i hurt all over..." there was a little pause, and Wright's expression became pained "I feel pretty good..." she finished with a firm nod. Wright sighed in relief "Well that's good..." he smiled at her. Trucy looked down at her hand, which was currently sandwitched between Wright's hand and Miles' own hand. She followed Miles' arm until her gaze landed on his face, she smiled "Mr. Edgeworth! Were you worried too? I'm sorry..." she smiled, seemingly a little sad. Miles shook his head "Quite alright dear... Your father was quite upset when he reached my office... Crying his eyes out, so i drove him here..." he finished with a small smile, which turned into a smirk when Wright glared at him. "Daddy cried!?" Trucy sat up, before crying out, Wright was there at once, pushing her down again with extreme caution. "Calm down there tiger... I was just upset... Besides i wasn't crying that much..." he added. Miles snorted and Trucy giggled "Daddy you can't lie to me, your eyes and face are both red... It makes me happy, that you cried... Just shows how much you love me!" she grinned.

Wright returned the smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Trucy giggled, then she studied the clutch of hands again "Daddy, why are you and Mr. Edgeworth holding hands?" she cocked her head to the side. Miles flushed and was about to pull his hand back, but found himself unable to. both Wrights wore identical grins as they held the three hands together. He quickly gave up, and the Wrights grinned with triumph. "So..." Trucy started "How long?" she wiggled her brows. Phoenix laughed "Our relationship? Our friendship status flew out of the window about 2 seconds before you woke up" he shrugged, and grinned when Miles hid his face. Trucy grimaced "Damn... Why didn't i wake up earlier?" she mumbled, but her father heard and replied with a chuckle. "How long have you liked Mr. Edgeworth exactly?" Trucy turned to her father, wincing slightly when she had to turn her head. Miles would have to remind Wright to get her something to support her neck later. Wright rubed the top of her head affectionately "How long i've had feelings for him? For so long that i can't remember when it started... How about you Miles?" both Wright's looked at him expectantly. Miles cleared his throat "Well... I realized it six and a half years ago... But i guess there was something there long before then..." he said thoughtfully. Trucy yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, Miles winced when he saw her arms. A large bruise was forming, and a cut started at her wrist and ran all the way up to her elbow. Wright smiled tiredly, "You should get some rest sweetheart..." he ran his fingers through her hair, and she nodded tiredly. "I'm not sure i will get much sleep though... My back hurts..." she pouted. Phoenix gave her a sad smile "I'll call the doctors and have them give you some pain relievers... Ok baby girl?" he kissed her forehead. She nodded, and had Wright help her lay down properly. Wright smiled and picked up her hand, which still held onto Miles'. Wright kissed it with the affection only a father can posess, before ruffling her hair. Miles let go of Trucy's hand as she got comfortable, he stood up, about to leave when trucy stopped him "Mr. Edgeworth! Leaving so soon? And without giving me a goodbye hug?" she was pouting, and she reminded Miles about Wright when he couldn't have things his way. Miles smiled, before carefully leaning down to hug her. When she let go, he kissed her forehead "I'll bring Phoenix over tomorrow to visit... Anything you'd like us to bring? A game, or a book? Or perhaps some snacks?" he felt like he was perhaps overstepping his limits, but she was Wright's daughter, and he felt like spoiling her a little on the behalf of Phoenix. Trucy seemed to think before replying "I'd like a few books from my room, the ones at my desk... And some snacks would be good too... Hospital food is inedible.. I've had some before..." she grimaced, making Wright and Miles chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind"

"Oh! And if it's not too much to ask... Bring lots of hugs!" she smiled timidly, Wright stared at her like she was the most adorable thing ever, but to him she probably was. And Miles simply smiled back "Of course... Now... I'm sure you're tired, get some sleep... If your father worries any more he might faint... I'll make sure to drive him home..." he ignored Wright's glare. Trucy smiled "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow, night daddy, Mr. Edgeworth..." she yawned again, before her eyes drooped and closed. Miles smiled at her, offering his hand to Wright, who gladly took it. "Guess i didn't need that glass of water afterall... Well, might as well leave it for Trucy if she wakes up thirsty i guess..." Wright chuckled. Miles smiled and shook his head "Guess you're right..." he realized that he had been smiling a lot today, despite what had happened. The walk to Miles' car was a silent one, but it was a comfortable silence. Miles' face flushed slightly as Wright intertwined their fingers. He had to keep from chuckling on the way home, for Wright looked like he was ready to drop dead right there. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, but Miles could feel the fatigue take it's toll on him as well. He was already tired, and today's happenings hadn't helped much.

"You can spend the night if you'd like..." Wright smiled when he saw Miles' tired expression. Miles nodded tiredly "I might have to take you up on that offer" he said tiredly "We don't need another car accident today thank you very much..." he continued, climbing out of the car after turning the engine off. He locked the car's door, and followed Wright up to his apartment. After finding the necessary equipment, the guest room was ready to be used. To his surprise Wright leaned in and kissed him quick before mumbling a tired goodnight. Miles smiled, "Goodnight Phoenix..." and then he closed the door behind him. Out of all things that could happen, this development with Wright had not been expected. But it was a good thing. Miles tucked the covers well around himself. It smelled of Wright, even though Wright hadn't used it, it was fresh out of the washing machine. Soon the sweet release of sleep overcame him and he sighed in content before blacking out completely.

They had gotten some cookies and snackoos. Asking Wright about wat Trucy liked to eat proved to be pointless. Apparently she would eat anyting that contained chocolate. Wright had talked to the doctors, and Trucy would be allowed to leave the hospital in a few days, but she would have to stay in bed. She was bruised on her back and legs. Her arms too. She had been so happy she nearly cried when Miles and Wright had brought the snacks. Se claimed the doctors were trying to murder her with crappy food, and Wright seemed relieved to see his daughter okay. Trucy had giggled every time Wright held Miles' hand, or when they kissed. And somehow Miles was relieved that she was taking their relationship so well. Her explanation was "Oh i've known for ages..." which Miles had found a little unnerving. But he was glad she was okay...

After a brief report to the police about Trucy he returned to her room. She was currently in the middle of a poker game with Wright, and judging by the looks on their faces, Trucy was winning. "Royal flush..." she said proudly as she revealed her cards. Wright cried out in surprise "Wha-!? Are you cheating or something because this is the first time i've ever done this badly!" Wright's voice was full of suspicion, and he studied his daughter closely. She smiled and batted her lashes at him, the very picture of innocence. Miles chuckled "Or maybe you you've lost your touch..." his voice dripped with sarcasm and Wright frowned and pouted at the same time. It was actually a little appealing. "Shush you..." he mumbeled. Trucy giggled "daddy you suck at this..."

Wright huffed "I'll have you know i've played poker as a living these past seven years and i haven't lost once... But... i have to admit, you have overpowered me..." he raised his hands in surrender. Miles smirked and highfived Trucy, who had raised her hand towards him even before Wright began his explanation. "Whatever helps you sleep at night daddy..." Trucy shook her head. Wright feigned hurt and clutched his jacket, over where his heart was "My baby girl is turning into an Edgeworth jr.! the horror!" he sighed dramatically, leaning back on his chair. Trucy laughed softly, and even Miles found himself chuckling. "But you love us both so we're probably forgiven already..." Trucy shrugged. "True..." Wright grinned, sitting up. "I love both of my Edgeworths..." he nodded as if to agree with himself. Miles felt his face flush, and he resisted the urge to make a comeback. Wright smiled sheepishly and pulled Miles towards him, and kissed his forehead. "Sorry... But it's the truth..."

Miles waved Wright off, checking his wristwatch "I'm sorry if i'm being a 'partypooper' but i have a hit and run case to investigate... I'll find the guy responsible for Trucy's injuries and when i find him, i'll be sure to give you a call so you can give him a thorough beating..." he smirked before kissing both of the Wright's forheads and leaving them to themselves. He made a silent promise to himself that he would find the one guilty for hurting Trucy. She might not be his daughter, but she was starting to feel like family to him... And he would bring the one responsible for hurting her to justice.

* * *

**AN: Oh my sweet jeezus this is the very definition of a messy fic... But it was late so i'm excused Wright? XP He's not the only one that can make bad puns... I'll have you know this is my first NaruMitsu XP Even though it's kind of sloppily wrotten i'm happy with it :D**

**Review please?**


End file.
